


Stealing Souls Is Kinda Like Stealing Hearts Right?

by Rinbin



Series: Yer a Wizard...and a Phantom Thief [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Metaverse, idk tags anymore, slytherin akira, sometimes i think they're the same year and sometimes i think the PT should be older, that one hufflepuff makes another appearance aka RYUJI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinbin/pseuds/Rinbin
Summary: Harry's pissed no one believes him. It's not like he said there's a whole 'nother world out there, one made of cognitions, or something weird like that.





	Stealing Souls Is Kinda Like Stealing Hearts Right?

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: Akira gripping Harry shoulder and whispering 'I believe you' when he says voldemort is back.

Harry stormed down the hall, anger like fire searing each of his nerves. Why couldn’t anyone trust him?! Why would they risk him being wrong? Did they think he didn’t hope he was wrong, that he _wanted_ to be right?!

His scar burns with the truth he knows, his shoulders heavy with the burden that comes along with it. They could do something! Harry was confident they could try to stop him this time, maybe even succeed. But first they had to believe him.

And they didn’t.

He hears the footsteps behind him, soft soled shoes pattering against the stone ground.

“Forget it, Ron,” Harry spits, not bothering to turn around, “I don’t want to hear it.”

But Ron doesn’t respond, just keeps running after him. “I said _forget it._  I don’t care if you’re sorry or if something happened and now you believe me or if Hermione made you come apologize or if Dumbledore says I’m in trouble for saying it to the whole school in the middle of his speech. I don’t care. _I don’t care.”_

Ron’s footsteps are closer now and Harry realizes they’re decidedly less heavy than usual, less clunky like Ron tends to be. The hand falls on his shoulder before he can turn around.

“Harry,” the voice says, and with a start Harry realizes it’s Akira, Slytherin’s _real_ Seeker, the criminal who didn’t seem anything like a criminal. His voice is calm, even. When Harry turns, his eyes are kind.

“I believe you,” he says, squeezing Harry’s shoulder lightly. Annoyance flares in Harry’s bones. He shakes Akira’s hand off and grunts.

“I don’t have time for a dumb Slytherin prank right now,” he says, “I meant what I said in there and I intend to do something about it.”

Akira huffs, equally annoyed. “Yeah, I know you did. This isn’t some Slytherin prank–Merlin, what’s with you Gryffindors and your pride? I meant what I said too: I believe you. _I trust you,”_ he urges, now grabbing both of Harry’s shoulders and shaking him lightly. “I intend to help you, if you’ll let me.”

“H-help me?” Harry asks, green eyes staring wide into gray.

“Of course. Whatever you need, I’m there. This is something bigger than us, than all of us. Innocence is lost every second that we don’t do something,” Akira’s face twists into determination and frustration, a look Harry’s seen on many a Slytherin’s face. This, however, is not dark or wicked-looking. It just seems…passionate. 

“Besides, I’m way better at flying than you. You’re gonna need someone like me on your side,” Akira says, smirk evident on his face. Harry rolls his eyes but smiles, the white-hot anger in him cooling. Just then Harry hears footsteps he actually recognizes: Ron’s, heavy and randomly paced, Hermione’s, light and quick. There’s a third set, one he doesn’t recognize, strides long, even, but fast. When he turns his head he sees the bright yellow down the hall. Must be Akira’s Hufflepuff friend. What was his name again?

“Harry!” Hermione calls, “I’m sorry! We’re sorry! We didn’t mean to-”

“I was just startled!” interrupts Ron, “I didn’t expect you to just go up there and say it all for everyone to hear!”

“Hey!” says the Hufflepuff, “You thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’, man? The team’s ready to go when you are!” question directed at Akira.

Akira turns to Harry and smiles wide. “I think I got something that can help us even more than magic. You ever heard of the metaverse?”

**Author's Note:**

> short as hell bc i wrote these all in one go and this was the last one and i was tired lol but can u imagine magic and the metaverse


End file.
